<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make it Like the First Time by reyna_is_gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543473">Make it Like the First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna_is_gay/pseuds/reyna_is_gay'>reyna_is_gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Luna and Ginny are cucking Harry, Luna in charge, Multi, Orders, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna_is_gay/pseuds/reyna_is_gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Luna have been fucking without Harry's knowledge for over a year... what happens when they decide to fuck with Harry?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make it Like the First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t want to pressure you to do something you’re not comfortable with…” Luna said, her fingers drawing spirals on Ginny’s exposed breasts. They were lying together in Luna’s four poster in Ravenclaw tower, her curtains drawn, a mufliato spell over it all. Although Ginny had technically resumed her relationship with Harry, she had been going back to Luna whenever it was possible. She felt a little guilty but the pleasure Luna gave her was such that she couldn’t handle an end to their affair. </p><p>“I proposed it; I’m comfortable with it; we just have to make it feel like the first time.” </p><p>***</p><p>Their chance came after a highly successful quidditch match in which Gryffindor beat Slytherin. Ginny was seated on Harry’s lap. Luna was across the common room talking to Neville. Ginny whispered in Harry’s ear, “Harry, since I was so good on the pitch, can I have a treat?”</p><p>Harry smiled, “What do you want, baby?”</p><p>“I’m embarrassed…”</p><p>“C’mon, you were so good out there, you deserve a treat.” Harry’s hand traveled up her thigh and towards her heat.</p><p>“I… I want… Can we…” Her heart was beating fast, what if Harry knew she had been cheating the moment she asked? What if he refused her? “D’you think we could have a threesome…” She felt Harry’s body change under her, “with Luna?”<br/>
Now Harry’s heart was erratic, “I dunno, Gin, do you think she’d do that with us?”</p><p>“Only one way to find out… But, do you want to?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry sighed the word into Ginny’s neck. “Two beautiful girls… It would be more of a reward for me than for you.”</p><p>Ginny bit back a laugh, “Would… would you ask her? I’m embarrassed…”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Harry stood and walked across the room. He asked Luna to talk privately. Ginny watched as Luna feigned surprise, excitement, apprehension, and then turned the seductive gaze she had used so often on Ginny on Harry. When Luna turned her gaze on Ginny from across the room Ginny could feel how wet she was under her robes. </p><p>As Harry walked back, Luna walked out of the common room. Ginny stood as Harry got near. “Are we following her?” Ginny asked, looking up at Harry with wide, desirous, eyes. “In a bit.”</p><p>Harry sat back down and Ginny resumed her position on his lap. Harry’s hand again found her sensitive inner thigh and stroked lightly causing Ginny to press toward him, trying to get him to touch her heat. “We’re in public Gin,” He whispered. She groaned. Luna never cared when they were in public. </p><p>Finally Harry pat Ginny’s leg, “Alright.”</p><p>They stood and exited the common room. “Luna’s meeting us in an empty classroom. I wish we could used the room of requirement but…” Ginny could see Harry’s mind wandering and pushed him towards the corridor wall with a kiss. Harry took Ginny in his arms and kissed her hard. She could feel him, hard beneath his robes and let him kiss her, pressing up against his length. They stood, making out for a moment before Ginny pushed Harry away, “Luna’s waiting for us.” He moaned. </p><p>When they got to the classroom and walked in Harry was shocked to see how little it looked like a classroom and how much it looked like a beautifully furnished bedroom. Ginny performed shock, but she had seen even better transfigured classrooms in her year of sneaking around with Luna. </p><p>Luna lounged on the bed. Her robes were open and she was wearing only a blue lace thong and a matching bra. Ginny had always admired Luna’s tits. They were big and in the blue lace bra they looked good enough to eat. Luna’s fingers had pushed her thong aside and she was lazily fingering herself. She looked surprised to see them and pulled her hand away and sat up, “I was getting bored, you were taking so long.”</p><p>Harry shuffled awkwardly, “What should we do?”</p><p>Luna smiled, “Take off your robes, Harry.”</p><p>Harry complied, he was naked beneath his quidditch robes besides his tented briefs. </p><p>“And those too, Harry.” Luna whispered. </p><p>Harry almost tripped pulling down his underwear and exposing his dick. Ginny loved Harry’s dick, it was one of the reasons she stayed with him even though, sometimes, she was certain she loved Luna. </p><p>“Ginny, why are you still wearing your robes?” Luna asked.</p><p>“You didn’t ask me to take them off…” Ginny said hesitantly.</p><p>“Take them off.”</p><p>Ginny let her robes fall at her feet. She wore a red lingerie set Harry had bought for her and looked up at him as if to ask if what she was doing was okay. </p><p>“Harry, come sit on the bed.” Harry complied and Luna hugged him from behind, her hands tracing his pecs and her lips ghosting over his ear. “Ginny, get on your knees in front of Harry.”</p><p>Ginny knelt before Harry’s erect cock and looked up at Luna for more instructions. “Suck.”</p><p>Ginny lowered her head, slowly licking the tip of Harry’s erection before taking just the head in her mouth and sucking gently. Harry moaned. Ginny adjusted herself so she could get some friction against her heal, grinding down as she took more and more of her boyfriend’s dick in her mouth. Luna reached over Harry’s body, her breasts resting on his shoulder and pushed Ginny’s head down hard, forcing her to take all of Harry in her mouth. She moaned around his dick and bucked into her own heal as Harry grasped the sheets beside him. </p><p>“Don’t come, Harry. You’re not done yet.” Luna pulled Ginny off of Harry’s dick by the hair and Harry whimpered. Ginny looked up at Luna and Harry, her eyes hooded, her mouth soft and wet. </p><p>“Ginny, on the bed. Lay down.” Ginny followed orders, lying down gracefully. “My turn with Ginny’s mouth” she smiled, and kissed Harry pulling off her blue thong to reveal her soaking pussy. Luna placed her knees on either side of Ginny’s head and, eyes on Harry, who had turned around and was sitting on his knees with his dick in his hand, lowered herself onto Ginny’s face. </p><p>Luna let out a sigh of pleasure immediately when Ginny’s tongue touched her heat. “Harry, you will touch yourself when I tell you to. Hands on Ginny’s hips, eat her pussy.” </p><p>Ginny moaned into Luna’s pussy at Harry’s first, sloppy lick. He had licked her over her underwear, but in a moment he pulled them off and gave another firm lick to which Ginny responded by hooking her knees around his neck, attaching him to her pussy. He wasn’t very good at eating Ginny out but the stimulation of Luna’s pussy on her face and Luna’s moans of “good girl” “right there” “yeah baby” made Ginny’s toes curl and her hips rock. Luna, who had been doing a good job of staying upright let out a high, breathy, moan and leaned over, grasping Ginny’s breasts. </p><p>“Harry,” the cool she had displayed with all her other orders was gone and her voice was breathless, “fuck Ginny.”</p><p>“Ginny you’re so into this.” Harry said, almost shocked but he didn’t need to be asked twice. He spread her legs and fucked into her, hard and sudden. Ginny moaned into Luna’s pussy and Luna leaned forward to rub Ginny’s clit as Harry fucked her making Ginny’s mouth sloppy on her pussy. Luna could feel how close Ginny was from the erratic way she sucked her pussy and the moans which wracked her body. Harry grunted and moaned as he fucked her. </p><p>“Fuck her harder.” Luna commanded. </p><p>“I don’t know if I can,” Harry said.</p><p>Luna grabbed him by the roots of his hair and tugged so he moaned in pain, “Fuck. Her. Harder.”</p><p>Harry fucked harder and Ginny’s moans turned into wails of pleasure as her walls began to constrict around Harry, the stimulation from Luna’s finger’s on her clit making the pleasure that much more intense. </p><p>“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! LU!” Harry and Ginny came at the same instant, Ginny screaming out in pleasure as Luna slid off her face to lick her clit as she came. Harry collapsed onto Ginny and Luna lay down beside them, resting her head of Ginny’s shoulder. </p><p>“That was so hot.” Harry said, “It was so crazy how you always knew what Ginny wanted.”</p><p>Luna smiled, pressing a kiss onto Ginny’s cheek, “Yeah, so crazy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>